Too Late
by Mrs Pierre Bouvier
Summary: He's there on time but she's too late.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter but you all knew that! And I don't own the song "Hellfire" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame I guess Disney owns that, (damn them!)

**Author's Note: I had a weird inspiration for this story, the song "Hellfire" from _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ (I love that movie, so dark for Disney). I'm really sad because Steve Irwin died so please review so I can be happy! **

Barty Crouch Jr. couldn't understand why he had taken a fancy to Hermione Granger. He was the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, different from the rest of his supporters. As soon as he heard of the Dark Lord gaining his strength back he went to him and unlike Pettigrew who returned out of fear, Barty returned out of loyalty. He was Lord Voldemort's favorite, Bella claimed she was but he knew the truth. Barty was the only one offered money, glory and anything he could possibly want.

He could still remember when he was posing as Mad Eye Moody four years ago Barty had enjoyed that very much. One student stood out to him the most, Hermione Granger. She was plain but ambitious, she had a greed for knowledge like the Lord Voldemort's for power. She was a mudblood though which was very unfortunate considering how gifted she was in magic. He could still remember lessons where it seemed she was the only one listening, taking in every word he said.

But what he remembered best was how she looked on the night of the Yule Ball. How she danced with dim witted Quidditch player. How her eyes met Barty's for only a moment but they still scorched his soul four years later. The way she looked before the third task, thoughtful worried about her dear friend Potter. She stared distantly into space, sun caught in her hair. It was like fire whenever these memories crossed his mind. They consumed his thoughts until he thought of nothing else but her.

He could never have her though…he was dark she was light. She was the enemy's best friend, people like her were why he had joined the Dark Lord, mudbloods. If Lord Voldemort knew of Barty's secret, Barty would be condemned to death.

Hermione was only 14 when she caught Barty's eye but her wisdom was beyond her years. He often wondered what she was doing now…where she was. He heard at a meeting from Lucius (who he hated more than anyone in the world) that she was in hiding. Much like the Potters before their death. He wanted to find her but first he needed to find the secret keeper.

Barty had a feeling he knew who it was. It wasn't Potter…to obvious, same with the Weasley's. But there was a person Barty knew someone Hermione could trust…some one Barty knew from even before his teaching days…Neville Longbottom.

The last living Longbottom lived on a quiet street in London. Barty got into the house with such ease he wondered if Longbottom had made any effort to protect himself or if it was a trap. Barty crept up the stairs into the bedroom to find Neville sleeping soundly in his bed, wand carefully tucked under his pillow. Barty drew it out and shoved it into his coat pocket.

Longbottom stirred a little as Barty jabbed his own wand into Neville's neck. "Wake up, Longbottom," He said gruffly and shaking him awake.

Neville opened his eyes and reached for the absent wand behind his pillow.

"B-B-Barty Crouch," He stuttered, eyes fearful.

"I always knew you weren't totally witless," Barty smiled mockingly, "Now where is Hermione Granger?"

"I can't tell you." Neville said with new found confidence.

"You can and you will. Tell me where she is hiding!" Barty demanded. Longbottom was silent, Barty knew what he had to do get him to talk.

"You know," Barty said conversationally with underlying mocking tones, "This looks very familiar. Where have I seen this before…oh yes now I remember. This is the way you mother looked before we tortured her and your father. How are your parents? Is it true they just died last month…wasted away in their beds at St. Mungo's 18 years after we were finished with them." Longbottom remained silent. "Tell me Longbottom," Barty spat, "where Hermione Granger is hiding! Tell me now or you will suffer the same fate as your parents." With tears in his eyes Neville didn't say a word. "Fine then, it's your fault. What a loyal friend you are…CRUCIO!"

Barty watched as Neville twitched and screamed in pain, smiling. He hadn't this much pleasure with the Cruciatus curse since he tortured the spider in front of Neville four years ago. He lost track of how long he watched Longbottom wither on the floor, Barty muttered the counter curse. His victim lie still, he wasn't dead, Barty knew.

He could hear commotion in the hallway, he almost disapparated but he stopped when he heard a soft yet familiar voice whisper, "Neville…Are you okay?"

"Expelliarmus!" Barty whispered Hermione went flying backwards. He hurried out the door and into the hallway. He walked over to Hermione still lying on the ground for a moment he panicked thinking he killed her. She was still breathing, "You alright?" he asked.

"I think so…" she stood up, shakily, she looked into the face of her attacker, her eyes widened in recognition she opened her mouth to scream. Barty silenced her with his hand covering her mouth. "We'll talk someplace else Ms. Granger." He reached out his free hand opened the nearby door and pulled her in.

The room turned out to be a bathroom, not a very spacious one either. He locked the door and turned to her, she tried to grab Longbottom's wand, he blocked her. She went to punch him, he blocked her again, dropping the wand on the floor and scooting out of her reach with his foot. Once she realized he wasn't here to hurt her she calmed.

"Ms. Granger, if you cooperate you will come out of this unharmed and safe, if you don't I can't make such a promise. Agreed?" He lifted his hand off her mouth slightly.

"Yes." She whispered, he pushed her gently down on the toilet he took a seat on the ledge of the tub.

"The final battle is approaching," he explained, "and the survival rate for your 'Order' is not expected to be high. We have more inferi than we did the first war as well as dementors and other creatures so frightening I don't even like thinking about them let alone fighting among them. Harry Potter's," he went on, her face was emotionless "death is impending as well as yours, and the rest of your blood traitor and mudblood friends."

She remained silent, listening to every word he said as she did when he was teaching. Now she was as beautiful as she was smart. "You, Ms. Granger are what is considered 'special'. I've taken a strong liking to you since you were in fourth year. I'm about to make you an offer and if you refuse you will surely die in the final war along side your friends. As for my offer…" her face was still apathetic, "it is for you to come with me. I'll hide you until the Dark Lord does what he wants then you can spend the rest of you life with me!" he grinned.

"What happened to Neville?" She demanded fiercely, not exactly what he hoped for, but more of what he expected.

"He failed to answer a simple question so I punished him." Barty shrugged " he takes after his parents, you made a good choice for your secret keeper, Ms. Granger, I'm sure he'll take it to his grave well at least until he can talk again" Barty kept in a small laugh. "It took his parents about what…20 years until they muttered a word. I'll give him about 18 at the least." Her eyes went wide and face red with fury.

"You tortured Neville into insanity!" She screamed.

"Temporarily," he said seriously," but he will remain silent for a decade or so…if he lives of course. And all for nothing a real let down, to think you were just down the hall."

Tears started to slip down her face, "What's wrong?" Barty asked, reaching out to touch her, thought better and drew his hand back.

"Neville lost his sanity for me…a person's life was ruined because of me!" she sobbed.

"A life not wasted if you come with me, if you die in the battle Neville's would have lost his sanity in vain." She continued to cry, harder. He really didn't know how to comfort a crying women so he just sat there wishing he could do something. He also realized if they stayed too long morning would arrive and that meant a check up from the Order. "Please Ms. Granger could you make you choice, I expect the aurors will be arriving soon."

"Let them come," she growled

"You mean you _aren't _coming with me," he frowned, heart sinking.

"No!" she spat, "Why would I…your probably lying anyway," she went on coldly, her face stony, "I would rather die with my friends in battle than spend the rest of my life with _you_!"

That truly hurt him, more than anything else in his life maybe even more than his own father sending him to Azkaban. "I want you to know," he tried not to show how he truly felt but he had a feeling she could see right through his calm exterior and into the anguish underneath. "You are just like your best friend, Potter and all your other Gryffindor friends too reliant on friends to know what's good for you. Just remember friends sometimes can lead you to your ultimate enemy…death. But I know when it comes to your time of dying you will be desperately wishing you had chosen me."

He suddenly felt very weary as he stood up, his arse a little sore from sitting on the bathtub ledge so long. He stopped in front of her still sitting on the toilet, "I really liked you, _Hermione_" their lips very close, "goodbye." He pressed his lips to hers only for a few moments, her mouth opened his but he pulled away and didn't look at her when he picked up his wand which had been lying on the floor. Still not looking at her as he strolled into the hallway.

"I wouldn't get all what the Dark Lord promised anyway," he sighed as he pointed his wand to his head. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A flash of green light and in that final moment he heard Hermione yelled "Barty wait!" But she was too late.


End file.
